Ophthalmologic procedures, including surgeries, are increasing in demand due to the growing population of people in need of such procedures, such as cataract surgeries. The training of medical students and resident physicians is critical to meet the demand, and to provide safe and successful procedures on their patients. Currently, medical students and resident physicians specializing in ophthalmology practice surgical techniques on systems that do not closely reflect the real operating room environment. For example, one training technique utilizes an animal eye, such as from a pig, which is pinned to a board in a fixed position so that the student or resident can practice a surgical technique. However, this prior art practice is unrealistic, in that the eye is fixed, as compared to a patient's eye which moves within the eye socket and is not held in a fixed position during surgery.
Prior art devices have also been developed for specific, narrow training purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,589,057 discloses a device for supporting a simulated cornea for surgical training. U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,495 discloses a device for practicing removal of cataractous lenses. While the devices of these prior art patents allow medical students and resident physicians to perfect specific ophthalmologic surgery procedures, these practice devices are not realistic since the corneal lenses vary and are fixed against movement. Also, some prior art devices do not include other facial features that the ophthalmologist encounters in the real operating room. Furthermore, training of experienced ophthalmologists in the use of new technology and machines for manipulating and operating on an eye generally do not take into account the human face, and therefore do not consider collateral problems which may occur outside of the eye, itself. Thus, at least some of the learning curve for ophthalmology surgeons takes place in the live operating room, and potentially places patients at risk, in view of unrealistic practice and training techniques.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved ophthalmologic surgery simulation device.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a device for holding an eye in a realistic manner and setting for surgical procedure training.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a device for ophthalmologic surgery simulation which supports an animal eye for pivotal movement within a facial mask.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a device for ophthalmologic surgery simulation which adjustably supports an eye for selective positioning within an eye socket of a mask.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a device which holds an eyeball in a cup by suction for surgical training.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a device for ophthalmologic surgical training which provides a realistic environment for the surgeon.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.